Forget the Clouds
by Goldberry
Summary: Christopher Bailaha never thought he would find someone to protect, especially not an innkeeper's goldeneyed adopted daughter, but what life takes away, providence provides.
1. Glass Moon

Author's Notes: Just finished Scrapped Princess so I had to do this. This is a Chris/Winnia fic and attempts to explain how they ended up in that carriage together in episode 24. There are spoilers within so if you haven't finished the series, I suggest you turn back now. Otherwise, please enjoy.

FYI: I'm going to use the Japanese suffix system when referring to people as I think it more clearly defines the characters relationships with each other, so look out for the "-sama", "-kun", "-chan" and "-san" references.

Forget the Clouds

Winnia woke at midnight from a black nightmare about Fulle.

It happened, sometimes, bad memories bubbling up and sending her back to the days of fear and sorrow. She would wake up trembling, her skin clammy and thoughts tumbling. She did not always remember what she dreamed, but those concerning Fulle always stayed with her. The rain-streaked images haunting her as she lay awake, sheets twisted around her body as she stared into the darkness, waiting for dawn.

She didn't know why he stayed with her so vividly when everything else had faded. She had not known him that well having only spent days in his presence, but there was something in her heart that ached at the loss of him. It had to do with the fact that Pacifica no longer remembered what she had lost. Only herself and Leo knew what had happened to Fulle and that weight pulled at Winnia. The one person who should have grieved for him could not. Instead, only a young knight and a chambermaid were left to remember him, and his sacrifice loomed in the back of Winnia's mind.

The more painful things are, the more people try to forget them.

It must have been much worse for Leo. She had tried to speak of it once when he had come to visit her but he had dodged the question, saying only, "We went through a lot, didn't we?"

With a sigh, Winnia shifted restlessly on her bed. She had thought she would get over it, come to terms with the fact that she held the secrets of a life her best friend had once lived and loved. It had yet to happen though, those rare nightmares reminding her that the past was not so far behind her.

A lot had happened in the days after Pacifica's death and rebirth. The Providence Breaker and her siblings had gone back to live on a farm near their old village. Zephiris had gone with them and Winnia had found them all to be quite content during her last visit. So much so that she could almost forget there had ever been a time when Pacifica hadn't smiled.

As for herself, Winnia had gone back to her Uncle and the inn after spending some time with the Casulls. It had taken some adjustment to fit back into her life there but she managed to resurrect a semblance of her old self, changing sheets, dusting furniture, and cooking with a single mindedness that spoke of suppressed emotions. She had just been trying to find herself again, find a balance between what had happened and what lay before her. The future was bright, she just had to learn to forget the clouds.

Only a few days after she had returned, the letter came.

It was not from Chris, as she had hoped, but from Baroness Bailaha with a request for her to come to the lady's manor in Saur. Apparently, the noblewoman had heard of her through Chris, a fact that still brought a blush to her cheeks, and the Baroness had invited her to be a guest in her house. Apparently, she had a need of someone to manage her household, to set it to rights after the destruction caused by the Peacemakers. The Baroness had not spent much time at the manor when she had been the Commander of the Special Forces but now that she had been relieved of her position, the lady found the place to be severely lacking in the comforts due to her and her new foster son. Would Miss Chester be so kind as to help an old lady start a new life? She would be given an ample stipend, of course.

Surprisingly, Winnia had been reluctant to go. The letter had the undertones of a woman attempting to meddle in someone else's romantic affairs, something all women liked to do at one time or another. Winnia might have appreciated it more if she had known what Chris' true feelings for her were. She did not want to go the manor only to find him annoyed with her presence, or worse yet, completely indifferent. She had been able to withstand him ignoring her once, she wasn't sure her heart could stand another such instance.

However, the Baroness was not someone who gave up easily.

Though Winnia had not answered the first letter, more sealed envelopes keep coming to the inn, each one stamped with the Baroness' crest, each one asking her politely to please accept her invitation. After the tenth such letter, Winnia had finally broken down and sent a reply, hoping she was not making the biggest mistake of her life.

The next day she left for Saur.

Leo accompanied her once again, having been in Tauros on a mission for Prince Forsis. The knight had actually become friends with Pacifica's twin brother and had been spending more and more time going between the capital and the Casull farm whilst ever pursuing his idea of chivalry. Winnia thought of him as a friend as well, their time spent together creating a bond of memories between them. Leo seemed to feel the same, often confiding in her at the oddest times, a fact that still seemed a little strange to her. She was loved. People cared about her.

But she was still lonely.

That fact became apparent in her first day at the Baroness' manor. She had been given comfortable chambers, large and spacious, something she had never had before in her life, and she was given free rein of the house, her status that of an honored guest. In return Winnia helped oversee maintenance of the estate, especially the cooking, something she often liked to do herself. The familiar motions were comforting to her, especially when she did it out of choice, not necessity. At the end of the week, she sent part of the money she earned back to her Uncle with a letter telling how she was doing.

It was a good life and she was happy. The Baroness treated her almost like a daughter and Chris… Well, it was hard to tell. He was polite and friendly and there were times when she was sure he felt something for her. He never said anything though and as the days past, Winnia began to be convinced that her feelings for him would never be returned.

And so, once again, she felt she had lost something.

Maybe that was what had started the nightmares.

Suddenly angry at herself, Winnia kicked the covers to the foot of the bed and got up, padding across the carpet to the balcony. She opened the glass doors quietly and stepped out into the cool night air, rubbing her arms against a stray breeze that ruffled through her simple white nightgown.

Outside, the evening sky was glittering with stars and she leaned against the railing to get a better look, golden eyes filled with awe at the sight. Ever since that day, the heavens had seemed closer, the moon bigger and brighter. She felt that if she wanted, she could almost reach out to touch it and feel moonbeams slip through her fingers.

"It's beautiful."

Winnia started in fright, jerking backwards to find Chris standing beside her with that calmly polite expression he always wore. She had not heard him approach, she never did. He had a way of appearing and disappearing without a sound, a remnant of the training of his childhood. She should have realized, though, that since the balcony wrapped all the way around the second story of the manor their rooms were connected. Another push from the Baroness no doubt.

As if he had not just scared her breathless, Chris rested his elbows against the balcony railing, his gaze still fixed on the moon. As her heart rate returned to normal, she saw that he was still wearing his uniform, the top few buttons undone in concession to the late hour.

Hesitantly, she joined him at the railing.

"You just returned?" she asked softly, looking up at the sky. He nodded.

"The Obstinate Arrows have been recalled under Commander Sturm's personal request, on a probationary basis, of course. If all goes well, we won't have to face the punishment of traitors."

Winnia linked her fingers together for strength. She had not truly realized what he had risked to help Pacifica. "I'm glad," she replied, smiling slightly. He shifted abruptly.

"It's not as beautiful as the one in the glass gorge, though," he said, pushing away from the railing to stand up straight. She blinked, off balance.

"What?"

He glanced at her, his dark eyes making her remember that she was not properly dressed. "The moon. The one in the Ravine of Arwen was much prettier."

By the time she had looked up at the glowing white orb and back down, Chris had gone as silently as he had come, leaving her standing on the balcony alone and wondering if he had truly been speaking of the moon at all.

* * *

"Ah, Winnia, there you are. Please, come in."

Winnia bowed slightly and stepped into the Baroness' study, crossing the lush carpets to where the older woman sat behind her desk. The lady motioned for her to set the tea tray down and Winnia complied, pouring tea for the both of them and offering the Baroness the delicate porcelain cup.

"Thank you, my dear," she replied, inhaling the comforting aroma of the tea before taking a sip. At her smile, Winnia took her own cup and sat down in a chair across from her, adjusting the long folds of her skirt as she went.

"That dress looks wonderful on you, Winnia," the Baroness commented, a small smile on her face. "It suits you."

Self consciously, Winnia smoothed her dress, the silky fabric running easily under her fingers. The dress had been a gift from the Baroness, among many others, and it was a delicate cream color, sleeveless, with gold embroidery along the collar and hem. It swished around her ankles pleasantly when she walked and it did emphasize her figure, but Winnia felt naked when she wore it. She was used to wearing a maid's garment, simple and unadorned. Wearing an expensive dress that felt lighter than air made it seem as if she were walking around wearing nothing but a cloud.

"Thank you," she replied, covering her awkwardness by taking a sip of tea. The Baroness' smile was all too knowing.

"Did you see Chris last night?" the older woman asked innocently, leaning back in her chair. Winnia wondered if that was a mischievous glint she saw in the lady's eye. "He came back from the capital rather late, but it seems his position there is secure for now."

"Yes, he mentioned that," Winnia answered. "He seemed relieved that the Arrows have been accepted back."

"Ah, but more relieved for the others and less for himself, I think."

Winnia blinked. "Eh?"

The Baroness tilted her head. "I think my new foster son is beginning to realize there are things more important than warfare and weapons training." A gentle expression crossed her face. "To tell you the truth, Winnia, it still seems strange to think of him as my son. As you might know, I only gave him that status in order to allow him access he might not otherwise have had. Now I find that I rather like the idea of having an heir. I'm too old to have children of my own and my sister's children are rather spoiled." She nodded to herself. "No, I think Chris will make a fine Baron. Don't you agree?"

"Y…Yes."

"You seem startled. Is something on your mind?"

"No, it's just…" She hesitated. "I almost forgot he is now a noble."

This time the Baroness' smile was very compassionate. "And you are only a innkeeper's daughter, is that what you are thinking?"

Winnia felt her face turn a deep shade of red and she looked down at her lap, embarrassed. "It's silly, I know," she said softly, "and usually I am not a silly person. We've only been alone together a handful of times and we barely speak when we _are _together. It's absurd."

"But?" the Baroness prodded encouragingly.

Winnia raised her head. "But, I understand him. I've felt the same things he has felt and, even if he doesn't think of me in the same way, I want to be close to him. That is enough for me."

Chris' foster mother relaxed back into her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Ah, but will it be enough forever?" Her eyes twinkled at Winnia. "I do not think so."

Confused, Winnia opened her mouth to question the older woman but she was interrupted by a knock and the opening of the chamber door.

"Baroness-sama." It was Fafal, the crimson-haired swordslinger of the Obstinate Arrows. She winked at Winnia upon seeing her. "Jill is here and would like to speak with you for a moment."

Hearing her cue, Winnia rose, gathering the tea things as she went. As she reached for the Baroness' empty cup, the old woman laid a hand on hers, freezing her in place.

"You are a very kind woman, Winnia Chester, and far stronger than most people understand." She patted her hand like a long lost grandmother. "Don't worry. I have a feeling things will work out the way they should."

Winnia blinked, wondering exactly what she meant, but nodded in agreement. Taking the tray, she hurried out of the room, feeling the Baroness' kindly but heavy gaze following her until she was out of sight.

* * *

"But, Winnia-san, are you sure you should go out?" Sutton asked doubtfully. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Winnia glanced at the blonde, secretly wondering for the hundredth time what talents the woman possessed to keep her in Chris's inner circle of Arrows. She was never very certain about anything and could actually be a bit of a crybaby. Still, Winnia supposed Chris had his reasons, even if she was hard pressed to understand them.

"I have to," Winnia told her, slipping her shopping basket into the crook of her arm. "There are some ingredients I need for dinner this evening."

"Send someone else to get them," Sutton replied at once. "The Baroness did not invite you here to be her servant. You are a guest!"

Winnia shook her head. "I don't mind. I'm used to it, and besides, everyone else is busy."

Sutton looked unconvinced and Winnia suddenly wondered why. She was not well acquainted with the Arrows that sometimes visited the manor although all of them were quite friendly to her. Perhaps it was just polite concern that made Sutton look so worried, but it still seemed strange. After all, it was not as if she were one of them.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll be back soon." And before the other woman could protest, she hurried out, basket swinging as she walked.

Sutton watched her go glumly just as the first rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. She sighed out loud.

"Chris is going to kill me."

To be continued…


	2. Steel Rain

Forget the Clouds

Chapter 2

It was raining in the highlands. The inky shadow of storm clouds and hazy rain clearly visible from the hills just outside Saur. It was a perfect background for a dazzling battle and that was actually what Chris suspected Dennis had had in mind. The silver-haired Obstinate Arrow member had a taste for pleasing aesthetics, a thing at odds with the simple way in which he approached everything else in his life: direct and deadly. Of all the Arrows, Dennis was the closest to him, his blunt sense of style in matching contrast to Christopher's more subtle way of dealing with things.

Unfortunately, Dennis' disregard for any kind of restraint could be aggravating.

"You're faster today," his friend commented easily, hindered not at all by the fact that they were engaged in a heated practice. Chris disengaged his halberd and sent it flying in Dennis' direction who reflected it back with an angled sword stroke. Chris snapped the axe back together. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the rumors are true."

"You know better," Chris replied smoothly, flipping backwards as Dennis surged forward, sword slicing through the air. His friend smiled.

"Don't you want to know which rumors I'm talking about?"

Chris smiled calmly back. "Not really." Sparks flew as Dennis barely evaded a hard stroke by his captain's axe. He retreated a few steps and raised his sword in defense.

"It has to do with Winnia-san."

There was a second's worth of hesitation, a brief flicker in the dark eyes but Dennis had been watching for it and he lunged forward, his blade swinging in low. Chris was forced to move aside, his axe handle turning Dennis' sword away from his ribs at the last moment. Dennis pivoted quickly, his expression one of victory.

"Really, Chris, those orders you gave us were a dead giveaway. Not that we mind keeping an eye out for her," Dennis added quickly as Chris charged, slamming the flat of his axe against Dennis' sword so hard the blade shuddered. Dennis locked his knees in order to keep his place as Chris pushed against him but his boots still slid backwards in the grass. A puzzle in Dennis' mind came together. _Have you found something to protect at last?_ "Wow. She really does have you, doesn't she."

It wasn't a question.

Chris moved away so fast that Dennis fell forward from the lack of resistance, falling face first into the ground. After a moment, he pushed himself up again, pulling grass from his hair as he looked at his friend ruefully.

"That was really low."

Chris glanced at him. "You should have expected it."

Dennis climbed to his feet. "I _did_ expect it, I just didn't think Winnia-san would be the trigger."

"She's not a weapon," Chris replied, and Dennis was surprised to hear a certain amount of steel in his superior's voice. Dennis nodded, satisfied.

"You should tell her that."

* * *

Winnia was picking out ripe tomatoes when it began to rain. It fell quietly at first, just a gentle shower that didn't bother her much. For that reason, she didn't dart under the nearest overhang when the first drop fell. Instead, she waited while the lady put the tomatoes in her basket and counted out her change. By the time she had finished, the rain had begun to fall with more intensity and Winnia wondered if she should wait it out or continue on back to the manor. She had a marvelous dinner planned, one that had never failed to bring her compliments on her superb cooking. Of course, that was not the reason she wanted to make it that evening, as Chris never said anything one way or another about her cooking except to say 'thank you', but the other Arrows, if they were present, would clamor for second helpings and the joy of making something good for someone else was a feeling Winnia was addicted to. It made her feel useful and as she was best at menial tasks like cleaning and doing the laundry, cooking was the one thing she excelled at above all else. And if it coaxed a smile from him, it was well worth the effort.

Suddenly decided, she hurried out into what was quickly becoming a downpour, her cherry-pink locks instantly becoming drenched. Splashing through puddles, she keep her head down, ducking away from the rain, so it was not much of a surprise when she ran into someone. Reeling backwards, she looked up at the hooded gentleman and bowed slightly.

"Sorry." She moved on by him but was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her arm, the basket banging against the back of his hand.

"Hold on there, missy."

With a twist of his fingers, he slipped the basket right off her arm and into the folds of his cloak before she blink. In the next instance, as she stood in shock, he pushed her backwards and she hit the side of a building hard, a small surprised cry escaping her throat as she sank to her knees.

The thief didn't even glance at her and neither did any of the people passing by. Most of them were hurrying somewhere out of the rain and only spared her a sympathetic look. Anger rose at her own helplessness and she flung out a hand at the man as he started to turn away.

"Wait!

For some reason, or perhaps to do her further harm, the thief did move slightly towards her and so he did not see the disjointed chain of a special halberd come flying out of nowhere to wrap around his legs, pulling him off his feet. He fell flat on his back in the mud, her basket landing with a heavy _thump_ right beside him as a dark streak appeared a few feet away, retracting the chain calmly as if he did it everyday. The thief gazed at him in surprise.

"Dennis," Chris said quietly, and the silver swordsman stepped up from behind him.

"Yes?"

"Please take this man to the magistrate."

Dennis bowed. "As you wish."

As he dragged the would-be thief away kicking and proclaiming his innocence, Chris stepped forward and bent to pick up her basket, his eyes flickering over to her.

"Winnia-san?"

She rose unsteadily, blinking raindrops from her eyelashes as he came to her side slowly, his dark eyes noticing her thoroughly drenched clothing. Without a word he reached up and unclasped his cloak, draping it over her shoulders and head with his free hand. She held the two folds together automatically, her hand brushing his as he pulled away.

"You shouldn't be so careless. You're going to catch a cold," he said, matter-of-factly, tucking her basket under his arm.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her fingers tightening on the fabric of his cloak. "I wanted to get home quickly." Chris' head swung to look at her completely and she blinked at his sudden attention, golden eyes widening as she realized what she had said.

…_get home…_

Chris smiled his calm, perfect smile. "Ah, then let's go, shall we?"

They walked back with their shoulders touching.

* * *

"Sutton!"

Sutton winced when she saw him coming, her shoulders slumping as he drew even with her. He fixed her with a flat stare.

"Why did I find Winnia-san in the market alone in the middle of a rainstorm?"

His voice was patient but Sutton reacted as if he had shouted at her. "Chris-sama, it's wasn't my fault! I tried to get her to stay but she was determined!"

He remained impassive. "Then why didn't you go with her?"

Sutton gave him a smile that was a bit too wide. "It was going to rain?" she offered.

Chris was not amused.

"Ah, is Chris-sama worried about Winnia-chan?" Fafal mused, sliding up beside Sutton. The swordslinger grinned at him as if she were delighted about knowing something he did not.

Chris gave them both a neutral look and turned on his heel, heading to the dining room. Fafal giggled to herself, a knowing glint in her eyes. Sutton only watched her in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

The dinner turned out to be delicious.

Winnia sat in her chair, surrounded by the glow of candlelight and the flash of silverware, a warm blush on her cheeks as Dennis, Sutton, and Fafal begged for seconds and even thirds, each one of them seemingly intent on stuffing themselves silly. Jill ate with a quiet relish, obviously pleased, and the Baroness smiled at Winnia whenever she caught her eye. Chris, though, said not a word, but ate with his usual politeness, never glancing at her, never speaking.

Surprisingly, Winnia was not upset. She knew what sort of person Chris was and had not expected any sort of outward emotion from him. It would have been nice, of course, but she hoped he was at least happy inside that locked heart of his.

As the dinner died down, Winnia rose from her chair, laying her napkin on the tabletop. "If everyone is finished, I'll go and get the dessert."

Dennis and Fafal agreed heartily with this and Winnia smiled as she moved towards the kitchen. She had taken only three steps when her head suddenly began to spin, the world sliding around her. Before she knew it, strong arms were catching her as she collapsed, her knees buckling as energy drained from her.

Voices were calling her anxiously and she blinked, trying to resolve her blurry vision.

"I'm sorry," she murmured automatically. "I must have tripped."

And then a sleepy sort of haze fell over her and she closed her eyes, sinking into darkness, never hearing the smooth voice that called out to her with cracked constraint.

"Winnia."

To Be Continued…


	3. Fresh Wind

Author's Note: A special thanks to Beck and Miaka for being so supportive of this fic. I really appreciate it.

Forget the Clouds

Chapter 3

Christopher Bailaha was restless.

It was a foreign feeling, something that danced along his bones and itched beneath his skin. He had always been good at stealth, able to stand perfectly still for hours without so much as a muscle twitch.

He was not so good at being agitated.

He had tried pacing but it seemed pointless after awhile. The hallway was too long and he couldn't go far from her door, some invisible string pulling him back after ten steps. His mind was jumpy, too, all sorts of thoughts swirling around in his mind in a highly unorganized manner. It grated on his nerves. He was falling to pieces and Christopher Bailaha did not fall to pieces. He was a pillar of calm, a mountain in winter, facing Death with only his axe and a rebel's smile.

He was a wreck.

He wasn't quite sure why either. He might have known if he had bothered to examine any of those thoughts bouncing around inside his skull but, somehow, he couldn't quite make himself do it. To analyze them would be to acknowledge that he had made a mistake. He was responsible… for hurting _her_. The one person in the world who had ever challenged his motives, who could reduce him to a child with mere words, who could make him feel as if he were needed with only a single look.

That day at the manor gates he had felt it, the power of those golden eyes. Never before had someone gone through so much just to see him, to take a chance on him. He had brushed her off, of course, ignored her. It had been the only way at the time. He knew he had to preserve her, the one who understood him and didn't seem to mind that he was incomplete. She was the same, she had said as much in the glass gorge and he had believed her. That night he had realized that she had shared some of the same pains, if perhaps in a different way. So who was he to deny her?

That day at the gate, he should have told her to go home, forget about him, but he hadn't. For once there had been someone who had truly wanted to **_see_** him, the real him, who had glimpsed it in Arwen's crystal walls and had not been afraid. And he had been weak, the words to send her away locked tightly in his chest.

It had been nice to know that someone was thinking about him.

At that moment, he hadn't been alone.

His gaze fixated on the door, calculating, calm. She was the one alone now, he knew it. The doctor had gone to speak with the Baroness about her condition and it would be easy, so easy, for him to go to her, to somehow try and comfort her, as she had once done for him. Doors were no barrier to him, the doctor would be hard pressed to get him to leave when he came back. All he had to do was turn that door knob…

He didn't move.

For the first time in a long time, Christopher Bailaha was afraid of failing.

"You know, if you want to go in there, I'll keep a look out for you," Dennis said quietly, having appeared out of thin air. He didn't glance at Chris as he took a seat on the floor. "Otherwise you should take your self pity somewhere else before it makes Winnia-san worse."

Chris still didn't move, ignoring the white hot cut of Dennis' words.

The silver-haired Arrow sighed. "You know you couldn't have done anything about it. Sutton says she was really determined to make a special dinner for us tonight and you, of all of us, should know how stubborn she can be. She followed you here, didn't she? And all you had to do was send her a letter." Dennis snorted. "You're lucky, you know that? If a girl I liked was lying in there, sick from fever, I wouldn't be standing out here like an idiot."

"I don't…" The words died.

"What? Don't what?" Dennis taunted and Chris exhaled slowly.

"You're going to regret this the next time we spar," he said evenly. Dennis only smiled.

"I know."

Chris opened the door and stepped inside.

Winnia's room had been doused with darkness, only a few feeble candles near her bed to shed any light. The flickering glow made the sweat on her skin shine, the warm thickness of the air stifling him as he drew near to her bedside, his eyes taking in her rumpled appearance. She was still in a fever induced sleep, the doctor having had the heavy evening dress taken off and replaced with Winnia's simple sleeping gown. Her chest rose and feel with erratic breathing and she tossed her head once in a while as if seeing things she didn't want to see. That hurt him most of all. He knew what bad dreams could do to a person.

Taking a deep breath, he sat on the edge of her bed, simply watching her for a moment before reaching out to place a hand on her forehead, the heat from her skin immediately seeping into him. She tried to move her head away but he kept his hand there, applying a slight pressure that seemed to quiet her.

Her lips parted and a name escaped in a whisper. "Chris."

Something inside of him flipped over and started to ache, both pleasantly and unpleasantly. He let his fingers brush the silky strands of hair at her temple, his lungs constricting as he felt her body shiver, the fever torturing her. He used his free hand to pull the blankets tighter around her, leaning over her slightly so that he could see her face clearly.

"Winnia-san…" he murmured, continuing his descent until his mouth was near her ear, his own body suddenly trembling as emotion took a hold of him, stealing his very breath. He struggled for the words that would bring her back, back to herself and back to him.

Something to protect…

"Please."

That single word held everything of himself and he let it linger as he pulled away from her, taking his hand from the side of her face as he sank into a nearby chair. It was difficult, this caring for someone, trying to protect them. He thought that now he might understand Shannon Casull a little better.

Chris leaned his head against the back of the chair, watching Winnia until his own eyes closed and he drifted into sleep, for once not afraid of what he might see in dreams.

* * *

He was the first thing Winnia saw when she opened her eyes, her head tilted at just the right angle to see him sleeping in the chair, completely relaxed and off guard. For a moment, she couldn't understand where she was or why Chris was near her. Where was her Uncle? Had she slept in? Why did every muscle in her body hurt?

And then she caught a glimpse of the room and she remembered. The rain. Chris. The dinner. Had she been sick then? She felt like it, her whole body as week as a day old kitten. She wasn't sure she could even sit up let alone do anything useful. Her eyes went to Chris again and she remembered him catching her before she passed out, his arms as strong and safe as she had always thought they would be. Had he stayed with her all night? A blush tinged her cheeks.

And then his dark brown eyes opened, his gaze connecting with hers immediately. She almost gasped at what she read in his irises, her hand shaking as she reached out for him with no strength. He leaned forward in his chair and took her hand, his fingers steadying hers as they intertwined.

He smiled and her heart took a painful leap.

"Thank you for dinner," he said, his voice saying something entirely different.

She gave a hiccupping little laugh and closed her eyes, tears glittering in her lashes.

Winnia smiled softly, joyfully. "You're welcome."

Even with Winnia's fever broken, the doctor had demanded she rest herself and drink some warm broth that Sutton brought every few hours. The blonde woman seemed to be punishing herself, or was _being_ punished, because she waited on Winnia hand and foot, stuttering and practically begging to help her when Winnia had told her she didn't need anything. She had finally sent the other woman away, saying she needed rest, and was grateful for the silence that followed.

The day passed rather quickly, with short visits by all the Arrows and one from the Baroness herself. By the time the sun started to set outside her balcony doors, Winnia was exhausted again, propped up only by the pillows behind her back. Sleep was slowly making her eyelids heavy but she wanted to stay awake incase Chris came to visit her again. She hadn't seen him since that morning and had found herself looking for him at the oddest times. It was silly, really. She didn't know quite what she had expected. Just because he had looked at her with that possessive protectiveness in his eyes didn't mean he liked her as anything more than a friend.

Yawning widely, she snuggled deeper into her blankets, telling herself not to be stupid. After all, Chris was very busy…

When next she opened her eyes, it was the middle of the night and Chris was standing by the balcony doors, watching the stars.

She didn't move for a moment, not wanting to attract his attention as she stared at him. He seemed very pensive standing there, his body completely still, only his eyes moving as he traced the heavens. He was wearing his uniform as well, although the jacket was half unbuttoned due to the warmness of her room, the smooth muscles of his chest just barely visible in the "V" of his shirt.

For some reason, Winnia's heart began to speed up of its own accord then and she felt her cheeks fill with color. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but her lungs refused to cooperate and she hunched over as a coughing fit took her, her shoulders shaking violently.

In seconds a glass of water appeared before her, Chris holding it out to her as he watched her carefully. She took it from him gratefully, a little surprised when he kept his hand on it to steady it as she drank. When her coughs subsided he took the glass away and set it on her nightstand, his gaze covering her like a heavy blanket.

"Thank you," she said and he gave her a relaxed half-smile in return, an expression that she etched into her memory, never wanting to forget it. He was still in control but, somehow, that smile contained a bit more of him than usual.

"How are you feeling?"

She blinked at the undertone of concern in his pleasant voice. "Better. The doctor says I'll be able to get up and walk tomorrow." She looked down at her hands for a moment, her fingers smoothing the material of her sleeping gown compulsively, and Chris seemed to understand that she wasn't saying something.

"What is it?"

She smiled for him. "It's nothing. I've very grateful that the doctor has been taking such good care of me."

"But?"

She hesitated. "It's just…well… I wouldn't mind some fresh air." She shook her head suddenly. "But it's selfish of me. The doctor's right, I might get sick— "

"I'll take care of you."

Air caught in her throat as she looked at him, noticing the way his lips twitched as if he had spoken something he had meant to keep to himself. His eyes met hers calmly though and she abruptly felt that she might cry. She had known he was a kind person from the moment he had slipped his cloak around her to keep her warm in the glass cavern, but back then she had only been a small part of his mission, his orders.

This, this he was doing because he _chose_ to.

And something warm bloomed inside of her, replacing something that had been begun by Pacifica Casull and now blossomed into a full fledged _feeling_ that filled her from top to bottom, even to her fingertips.

Was this what it felt like to have someone? To no longer be alone?

Her voice refused to come out as anything more than a whisper. "Chris-kun."

His name seemed to do something to him for a startled expression crossed his face and his eyes, when they found hers again, were the same as they had been in the gorge that night when he had mentioned his parents and she had asked him a question that she was sure would shatter him.

Are you crying?

And he had only smiled.

Me? Of course not.

Winnia reached out a hand for him again, the same as she had done the night before, and Chris came to her and took her hand in his own, helping her to stand on shaking legs. He looped her arm around his shoulder and placed his own arm around her waist, taking most of her weight as his own. Together they went to the balcony door which Chris pushed open with his foot, standing pressed together as the fresh evening breeze blew into the room.

Winnia breathed out peacefully and stood there with him until Chris closed the doors again and helped her back into bed, obviously worried she might catch a relapse. She smiled at him as he leaned over to blow out her candles and he paused, noticing her expression.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Her voice was gentle. "You are a very kind person, Chris-kun." She closed her eyes sleepily. "Good night."

She was almost asleep when she heard his soft reply.

"Thank you."

That night Winnia slept without nightmares.

To Be Continued…


	4. New Night

Author's Note: A thank you to everyone who has been reading this. If you are interested in reading more about Chris/Winnia I'm going to be posting subsequent scenes/chapters at my live journal, the link to which you can find on my profile page. My ideas for them keep growing despite the fact that I'm pleased where this fic ends so I must give in to the fluffyness in other ways.

Please enjoy.

Forget the Clouds

Chapter 4

Summer was definitely Winnia's favorite season. The heat of the sunshine felt good against her skin and the warm wind tossed dark pink locks of hair into her eyes playfully. There were thunderstorms in the afternoon, giving way to gentle evenings with brilliant stars. Perhaps the best thing, though, was that flowers still bloomed in summer, their colorful petals littering the breeze as it blew. She had always had a talent for growing things and working with her hands helped her to think and to clear her mind. It was the like the way she had always swept the inn floor at least five times when she was upset. When she was happy, she would go out and weed the garden, picking blossoms as she went.

As fate happened to have it, Baroness Bailaha had a slightly less than organized garden, both full of flowers as well as vegetables, and Winnia had immediately taken on the job of setting it in order, daunted not at all by the fact that the place hadn't seen a gardener in over a year. The little oval haven would be beautiful when she was finished, she knew it. With little brick passageways winding through it and a large willow tree on the far end with a bench under it's drooping boughs, it would be glorious when it was ready.

After receiving the final proclamation that she was healthy again from the doctor, she had set off for the garden at a leisurely pace, wearing a pastel sun dress that halted just above her knees, and had small silk straps that left her shoulders bare. It was her favorite dress and it felt good to be able to feel the summer air as she knelt by a patch of yellow roses, beginning to pull weeds away from the larger plants.

She worked for awhile in content silence, soon slipping off her shoes so she could feel the cool grass between her toes as she worked. She didn't think of much during that time, comfortable in the fact that she was happy. She hadn't felt completely at peace with herself in a long time, but with the dark earth beneath her, a golden sun above her, and the memory of Chris' voice inside her head, she could have laughed out loud in joy.

And she couldn't remember the last time she had done that.

Ah, it was with Pacifica.

Yes, that time when Pacifica had been wearing that silly Suppi-kun outfit and the jaw had fallen right off, sending her into a panic. It had almost hurt to laugh so hard then. Of course, after that there hadn't been much to laugh about at all, but now…

Now there were reasons again.

She smiled to herself, an expression that quickly faded as her first finger caught one of the rose's thorns, a small wounded sound escaping her as she jerked her hand away. Blood welled on her fingertip and she sighed softly. It was never good to daydream when working with roses. She should have known better.

"You cut yourself."

A pleasant shiver worked its way down her spine as she turned to find Chris standing next to her, for once dressed in comfortable pants and a button down white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were fixed on her finger but she shook her head quickly.

"Mmmm, no, it's alright. I just wasn't paying attention is all."

Chris' gaze moved to her face and she saw something move within the dark depths of his eyes. She couldn't read his expression. "Why do you do that?"

She blinked. "Eh?"

"Make yourself seem unimportant."

She blushed and looked away, so startled by his observation that she told him the truth without thinking. "It's hard for me to find good things about myself, I guess. It just wasn't necessary growing up and…" She hesitated, "Uncle wasn't someone who talked a lot, even to me."

There was a moment of stillness, with only the birds singing in the trees, and then Chris knelt by her side, taking a white handkerchief from his pocket and tearing a strip from it as she watched, wide-eyed. With measured gentleness, he took her hand and wound the cloth around her first finger, stemming the blood flow as he tied it in a neat knot. He leaned back then and she touched the makeshift bandage, lifting her head to smile her thanks at him.

To her delight, he smiled back.

"Would you like to help me?" she asked, when she had gathered enough to courage. For an instant their eyes locked, deep brown meeting dark gold, and Winnia felt that pleasant shiver move through her again, only this time she thought she saw Chris tremble for an instant as well, a crack in his perfect composure.

His smooth voice drifted to her.

"Ah."

They weeded the rose patch for an hour in companionable silence, only speaking a few times with Winnia initiating most of the conversation. She asked about his plans for the day, learning that he had been called to the capital that afternoon to meet with Prince Forsis who was soon to become King in the next week. She didn't ask what the meeting was about, assuming it to be private since he and the Prince seemed to be close friends. She only hoped that one day he would confide in her as he did with Forsis-sama.

Wiping a hand across her forehead, she tilted her head back to find that the sun was already past its zenith, meaning they had missed lunch. It was funny, but with Chris the time seemed to move past her much faster than when she was alone.

She glanced over at him, smiling a little to see him so focused on such a menial task as weeding. He seemed to be enjoying it though, a relaxed look on his face, his body having lost the coiled spring tension she always felt from him, as if he were ready to move at a moment's notice.

Perhaps he too was at peace….with her.

"I'm going to be late for Forsis-sama," he said, following her example and sitting back away from the flowers. His eyes moved down from the sky to her…

…and something surprising happened.

His dark eyes twinkled and suddenly he was laughing, a deep, glowing amber laugh that made her sit up straighter, watching him in joyful bewilderment.

"What?" she asked, wondering what could be so funny. She had never heard him laugh before, she hadn't even known he still could, and the sound was so beautiful it made her want to cry and laugh with him at the same time.

Instead of answering, Chris leaned over and moved his fingers across her cheek, his touch making her jump, and he held up his hand so she could see. There was dirt on his fingertips.

"Eh!" She had smudged dirt on her face!

She clasped her hands over her cheeks in embarrassment, feeling the need to glare at Chris for laughing at her, but unable to in the face of his obvious amusement. In fact, after a minute, she was laughing with him simply because it felt good to do so.

Of course, the moment passed as all moments do, and Chris' mirth faded as he stood up, dusting off his pants as he offered her a hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet, her body tingling as she suddenly found herself very close to him.

Looking up into his face, he smiled gently, his hand holding hers just a moment longer than necessary before he released her to turn towards the manor.

Winnia lifted a hand hesitantly, making him look back at her over his shoulder.

"Go and come back safely."

He nodded once and headed silently back inside, Winnia watching him until he vanished from sight. Then her eyes caught the bandage on her finger and she couldn't help but smile.

The roses would need a little more tending.

* * *

"It's good to see you, Chris," Prince Forsis greeted him as he entered the library, his blue eyes looking at Chris kindly. The Obstinate Arrow leader bowed.

"Good afternoon, Forsis-sama," he replied, smiling slightly as he straightened. "You've picked a very good hiding place."

The Prince's fair complexion went a little pink. "Ah…well…Father's advisors have been very…insistent about the ceremonies required for my coronation. I needed a little time to clear my head." He motioned to the shelves of books that took up every wall. "This has always been a good place to do so. I…" Forsis hesitated, "I think my mother liked it here."

Chris schooled his expression. "The queen was a very gentle person," he acknowledged, a little surprised about the lack of an answering ache in his own heart. It was usually hard for him to hear people talk about their parents, their families, without feeling a little envious. This time he only felt a gentle empathy with the Prince.

It's like that empty space has been filled.

He blinked, caught off guard by his own thoughts.

Had she…

"What are you thinking about, Chris?" Forsis asked curiously, taking a seat at the polished wooden table in the center of the room. He motioned for Chris to do the same. "You look like you're remembering something good."

Would you like to help me?

"Ah."

The Prince's smile grew. "Well? What is it?" When Chris seemed incapable of answering, Forsis seemed to get an idea. "I see. It has to do with a girl, doesn't it?"

Chris turned his gaze to the table top and Forsis linked his fingers together looking like he had just found a buried treasure. "I didn't know there was a lady you liked, Chris-san. She must be very special."

Chris managed to make a reply. "Ah." He really didn't want to talk about Winnia just yet. He had just figured out that the ragged remains of his emotions still functioned even after all these years of mindlessly following orders and he was in no condition to actively analyze those feelings quite yet. He would do so in his own way and in his own time. "Have you spoken to your sister lately? I heard she came to visit you last week."

Forsis seemed to see Chris' change of subject for what it was but only smiled and went along with it. "Yes, she said she would be sure to be here for my coronation. Leo-san is bringing her." He paused a moment, thinking. "I believe he said he might be bringing a… Miss Chester, too. I think she's a friend of his."

A very strange feeling shot through Chris' chest, an odd tightening that made his vision darken. He had never felt anything like it before and he wondered if he might be getting sick. But, no, he…

Outwardly composed, his voice came out like ice. "I'll be bringing her."

Forsis' pale eyebrows rose, surprised at Chris' tone. "Oh. I see. Leo-san must have been mistaken." Then he smiled slightly as something clicked into place. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me about this lady of yours, Chris?" he teased.

Chris favored him with a flat look.

The Prince laughed lightly. "Alright, alright, but please, you must introduce us at the coronation. Miss Chester must be extraordinary indeed to make Christopher Bailaha jealous."

"I think I hear your advisors coming," Chris replied calmly, watching with satisfaction as Forsis jumped up startled, his gaze on the door. After a minute, he looked at Chris and shook his head.

"That was mean, Chris-san."

Chris only smiled.

* * *

The streets of Saur were dark by the time the Bailaha carriage rolled through them, taking the family heir home for the evening. Chris was extremely anxious to get there for some reason. He wasn't even hungry and yet he found all he wanted to do was sit at the dining room table with the Arrows, the Baroness, and Winnia, and listen to them talk about the events of the day. Dennis and Fafal would beg for second helpings of whatever Winnia had made that night and she would give it to them, smiling happily at their antics. Sitting there silently, simply enjoying the atmosphere and knowing that Winnia had made it for _him_, he could be happy. He had felt the beginnings of it already and he had found it again in the garden with her, his first laugh in ages coming as freely as if he did it everyday.

He smiled slightly just thinking about it. Yes, he wanted to go home and know that she would be there, waiting for him.

Go and come back safely.

Outside, someone shouted and the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Chris reached for his axe lying on the empty seat across from him.

The carriage door splinted inwards before he could reach it.

"Good evening, boy. I'll be relieving you of your money tonight."

* * *

Winnia knew something was wrong when it began to rain.

The fact that summer storms had broke over the city was, in itself, not something to worry over, but the fact that Chris had not returned before them was. He had told the Baroness that he would be home before dinner and their meal sat on the table cooling, Dennis and Fafal utterly upset with their leader for doing something so reckless as to make them waste perfectly good food. Winnia would have told them to go ahead but, surprisingly, quiet Jill had told them Chris would be wanting them to eat together when he got back. The absolute conviction in the dark haired woman's voice was comforting since Jill sometimes had visions about the future. If she said Chris would be home, he would.

Still, Winnia worried.

And as the sky darkened, illuminated only by flashes of lightning, she knew something had happened.

Sitting near the closest window, still in her flimsy sundress, Winnia tried desperately to see through the rain-streaked window, her gaze riveted on the manor gates. She had absolute faith that Chris could take care of himself. He was an Obstinate Arrow, and she herself knew that they never faltered. But she did wish that he hadn't gone to see Forsis alone, that he had taken Dennis with him. With two Arrows together surely—

A dark shape resolved out of the rainy mist outside the gates.

Winnia gasped out loud and then lurched away from the window, uncaring of the startled exclamations from her friends as she ran down the hallway towards the main doors, pulling one open before hurrying out into the rain. She was instantly drenched as she bolted for the gates, her dress molding itself to her body as she ran, her eyes fixed on the limping figure trying to make it's way home.

She flung open the perimeter gates before he got there, shivering as she stood there, her heart beating wildly as she took in his condition. He had lost his cloak, his white shirt plastered to his chest, one shoulder dark with blood. His left leg seemed to be injured as well for he limped on it, hesitant to put too much weight on it. In his right hand he gripped his axe, the first joint still unattached, the chain wound around his wrist.

For a moment he did not see her, so focused was he on simply walking, but then she felt his gaze find her there in the night and, to her heartache, he smiled wearily.

"Winnia."

She went to him as if she were being pulled, her whole body trembling as she realized she didn't know quite what to do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do but was still a bit hesitant when it came to him, she didn't want to offend him.

Luckily, Chris solved her problem.

The moment she was near enough, he lifted his free hand and brought her to him in one quick movement, their rain kissed bodies colliding as he held her to him, his arm around her shoulders. Winnia's eyes widened to their fullest, unable to comprehend that Chris had just embraced her. Then the truth hit her like a stroke of lightning and she started to cry quietly, sobs racking her as she wept into his neck, her arms resting against his chest.

He held her silently for a moment, letting her cry, his breath coming a little harder than normal just above her ear. Then, when she started to get a hold of herself, she heard his low voice over the tinkling of the rain, an echo of it rumbling beneath her fingers.

"I'm alright, Winnia. I was caught off guard, a rookie mistake. It's the only reason they managed to cut me." His arm tightened around her and his cheek pressed against hers. "I'm alright."

Her fingers tightened in the sheer wet fabric of his shirt. "I knew something was wrong. I was worried."

Pressed against him, she felt a tension she hadn't known was there unwind at her words.

"I wanted to come home," he breathed softly. "I wanted to be where everyone was… where you were." She slid her hands over his chest and wound her arms around his neck to hold him closer as he spoke into the crook of her neck and shoulder, his own hand slipping down to her waist. "Winnia, I want you to stay with me. I want to come home at night and see you waiting for me. I…" His voice grew hoarse. "I _want_…"

She didn't wait for any more.

"I'll do whatever you want," she said, hugging him fiercely. "Just let me stay near you."

"Winnia…"

His head came to rest against her shoulder wearily and she stood there and held him while the rain mixed with her tears and dripped from the ends of his hair.

"Winnia, I'm back."

She closed her eyes.

"Welcome home, Chris-kun."

The End


End file.
